Letter of Promise
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! "Menurutmu, apa nama Hatake Iruka terdengar aneh?" Ketika Iruka mulai meragukan hubungan, ketika Kakashi butuh bantuan, dan secarik surat dari masa lalu pun mengembalikan rasa cinta dan percaya. AU, another remake, maybe fluff.


_**Letter of Promise**_

_A remake_

_By__** Sabaku no Ghee**_

_Kakashi__, 19 tahun, pemuda penggila biola dengan apartemen dan kehidupan mahasiswa pasca ujian semester. Iruka, 18 tahun, siswa kelas 12 yang tergerak hatinya untuk membereskan apartemen sang kekasih. Ketika surat cinta yang ditulis Iruka dua setengah tahun lalu muncul kembali, Kakashi membacanya ulang. Dan sebuah janji pun terucap. _

.

.

Apartemen ini didominasi oleh warna putih dan hitam. Praktis, simpel dan minimalis. Sangat mewakilkan pribadi pria muda yang tinggal di rumah susun yang sangat mewah ini. Ruang tamu, merangkap ruang nonton sepak bola, dua kamar tidur, satu toilet dan dapur mini dengan pemilihan interior yang tak kalah sederhana—namun dari segi harga jangan ditanya. Ruangan yang nyaman, walau di sudut-sudut ruangan kau akan menemukan benda-benda yang semestinya tak ada di sana.

Perlu diabsen? Baiklah, kalau sedang beruntung kau akan menemukan baju bekas pakai. Mungkin juga kaos kaki. Atau bisa jadi buku-buku _chord _gitar dan sampul CD lagu klasik plus partitur biolanya. Nah, kalau sedang tidak beruntung, kau akan menemukan penggesek biola di bawah tumpukan baju, atau mungkin bungkus makanan ringan yang dilahap si pemilik apartemen ketika sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Tapi tenanglah, kau tidak akan menemukan kondom bekas atau botol lubrikans.

Karena memang, seorang Hatake Kakashi tidak pernah seceroboh itu. Alasan kedua, karena ia tidak pernah melakukan apa yang dinamakan seks (apa? Oral seks dihitung? Oke, pernah kalau begitu) dengan kekasihnya, sehingga kedua benda itu tak pernah termasuk ke dalam daftar belanja bulanannya.

"Baiklah, katakan aku harus mulai darimana, tuan?"

Suara yang selalu terdengar merdu di telinga Kakashi itu terdengar agak kesal. Ya, Umino Iruka sudah selesai dengan sarapan paginya dan berada dalam keadaan siap tempur. Pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun itu sedang berkacak pinggang di sudut ruang tamu, menyapu ruangan 3 x 4 m2 itu dengan tatapan malasnya. Kaos putihnya sudah diselimuti celemek, rambut sebahunya sudah diikat tinggi, dan tentu saja _vaccum cleaner_ sudah terhubung ke sumber listrik.

Dan sepertinya aksi ibu-rumah-tangga-dadakan itu berhasil memancing tawa pemuda berambut silver yang sudah berganti wujud menjadi mahasiswa yang siap berkotor-kotor ria, "Tentu saja dimulai dari ruangan ini, Iruka."

"Aku tahu, Kakashi. Maksudku, haruskah aku menjebloskan semua benda di sini ke tempat sampah?", ujarnya frustasi sambil menatap pasrah pada literatur kuliah yang menjadi satu dengan tumpukan buku tentang musik klasik. Belum lagi dengan beberapa potong baju kotor dan lagi-lagi bungkus makanan instan. Keadaan apartemen Kakashi pasca ujian semester memang sedikit mengerikan dan berhasil menggerakkan hati Iruka untuk membuatnya terlihat manusiawi. Namun niat mulia itu sedikit sirna melihat kenyataan yang begitu kejam, "baiklah, dimulai dengan membuang semua kain di sini ke mesin cuci."

Kakashi menyembunyikan tawanya. Walau kata-kata mutiara berupa 'wajah paling menyenangkan adalah ketika tersenyum' itu benar, entah kenapa bagi pemuda berambut silver itu raut wajah Iruka ketika mengomel memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Apalagi ketika bibir mungil yang biasa dikecupnya itu mengerucut karena kesal. Saat alis Iruka bertaut dan membentuk ekspresi yang dinamakan cemberut. Kalau matanya menatap tajam apalagi, terlihat makin menggemaskan.

"Astaga, ini apa?", Iruka mengangkat kaos dalam berwarna putih yang sudah ternoda coklat, "sudah kubilang, jangan mengelap tumpahan coklat dengan kaos! Kalaupun kau lakukan, setidaknya langsung dicuci agar—hah! Kaos ini belum kau cuci juga? Benda ini kan sudah ada di sini semenjak minggu lalu!", bibir itu terus mengoceh ketika tangan cekatannya memunguti satu per satu kain yang berserakan di sana. Gelengan kepala sesekali dilakukannya, pertanda tak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya yang tampan itu bisa seberantakan ini.

"Pftt..", ocehan standard yang seringkali Kakashi dengar di drama-drama atau opera sabun keluarga. Memang jarang ia menonton hiburan macam itu, namun sesekali melihat iklannya cukup untuk membuat Kakashi menahan tawa. Ia makin kesulitan menyembunyikan cengiran jahilnya ketika sepasang mata coklat itu menatapnya sadis. Si pemilik apartemen mengulum senyumnya, "aku sudah bilang, kamarku _sangat _berantakan. 'Kan kau sendiri yang berminat membantuku beres-beres, Iruka.", kata Kakashi sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Iruka mendengus pelan, "Tidak berarti kau hanya menjadi penonton di kandang sendiri, tuan besar Hatake yang terhormat. Sekarang, gerakkan kakimu dari sana dan bantu aku memasukkan semua rongsokan ini ke mesin cuci.", perintahnya tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Lagi, Kakashi hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan menghampiri kekasihnya yang cerewet itu. Percuma berdebat masalah kebersihan dan kerapihan dengan Iruka yang telaten soal urusan rumah. Diacaknya sebentar poni coklat Iruka, lalu sedikit menunduk untuk merapikan tumpukan bukunya.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan membereskan tumpukan yang ini, oke?", Kakashi berkata dengan nada sabar, dan memang ia selalu berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak mengoceh pada pemilik rambut coklat itu. Kakashi melirik Iruka yang menghilang di belokan menuju arah balkon, dimana ia meletakkan mesin cuci dan sebuah gantungan handuk. Kadang-kadang ia berpikir untuk menghibahkan saja benda itu dan beralih dengan _laundry_ apartemen di lantai bawah karena lebih praktis. Malas-malasan, digerakkannya tubuh bongsornya untuk kembali beres-beres.

Dalam hatinya, Kakashi bergumam bagaimana bisa ia menutupi karpet dan meja belajarnya dengan buku sebanyak ini. Beberapa malah milik perpustakaan kampusnya yang belum sempat dikembalikan. Pemuda jangkung itu tidak ingin mengingat berapa yen denda yang kelak harus dibayarnya. Dipisahkannya buku-buku tersebut berdasarkan isinya; buku kuliah, bacaan di kala senggang dan buku musik. Makin ditumpuk, malahan buku musik yang lebih tinggi ketibang literatur kuliahnya. Untuk hal ini, terkadang Kakashi berpikir untuk berhenti kuliah dan mengamen saja.

"Huh, banyaknya...", tanpa sadar bibir itu menguntai keluhan. Kakashi menahan nafas ketika mengangkat seluruh buku musiknya sekaligus, dan segera meletakkannya di rak buku. Kembali ke tumpukan buku, dan dengan dua kali bolak-balik ia berhasil menyelesaikan satu misi berupa membereskan bundalan kertas tersebut. Masih banyak misi menunggu dikerjakan, sebut saja membuang bekas makanan, menyapu, mengepel, mengelap kaca jendela—detik itu juga Kakashi memutuskan untuk memanggil _cleaning service_. Ia hendak beranjak, ketika bola mata merahnya menangkap sebuah amplop yang tergeletak manis di lantai berparket kayu tersebut.

Setelah menghabiskan dua detik untuk mengerenyitkan dahi, Kakashi berlutut untuk mengambil amplop yang agak menguning itu. Namun rasa bingung itu tidak bertahan lama, berganti dengan senyuman ketika otaknya berhasil mengingat apa gerangan isi amplop tersebut. Kakashi memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak dan duduk di sofa hitamnya, membuka amplop usang itu dan mengeluarkan kertas di dalamnya. Kertas putih bergaris biasa, tidak ada yang spesial. Tulisan di dalamnya pun sangat sederhana dengan bahasa Jepang yang pas-pasan.

Namun bagi Kakashi, surat ini adalah awal dari segalanya.

Kalau saja ia tidak ke ruang loker pagi itu, mungkin saja surat yang menyembul keluar tersebut sudah jatuh tertiup angin atau diambil oleh murid iseng lain. Kalau saja sore itu ia tidak membaca surat itu di halaman belakang sekolah, mungkin Iruka tak akan menemukannya. Kalau saja ia tidak berlatih biola di _music hall_ siang itu, bisa jadi ikatan antara mereka tak pernah ada. Mau tak mau bibir itu mengukir senyuman lagi, mengingat betapa waktu berputar begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah meninggalkan sekolah khusus pria yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka, Konoha no Shiroi Gakuen, dan sebentar lagi kekasihnya akan menyusul menjadi mahasiswa.

Terkadang ingin kembali ke masa-masa penuh kenangan manis itu.

"Jadi selama aku mencuci bajumu, kau enak-enakan duduk di sofa, hmm Kakashi?", Kakashi menoleh ke sumber suara, menemukan kekasihnya berkacak pinggang di hadapannya dengan tangan kiri memegang keranjang cucian. Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi. Tangannya masih memegang kertas bersejarah itu sementara tangan lainnya memberi isyarat pada Iruka untuk mendekat. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, agak bingung juga karena Kakashi malah bereaksi seperti itu, "apa? Awas ya, kalau tidak penting."

Kakashi hanya membalas ocehan sang kekasih dengan tawa ringan, "Lihat apa yang kutemukan di rak buku.", katanya sambil memamerkan tulisan tangan Iruka dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Kakashi menahan nafas ketika raut kesal itu bermetamorfosa cepat menjadi mimik terkejut bercampur malu. Jemari Iruka berusaha meraih kertas di tangan Kakashi, namun refleks mantan gembong geng jalanan (oh ya, dulunya Kakashi jago berkelahi) itu jauh lebih cepat. Sambil tergelak, ia menghindar dan menjauhkan kertas itu dari jarak jangkauan adik kelasnya.

"Kakashi! Berikan padaku!", omel Iruka sambil terus berusaha merebut surat cintanya itu, "kenapa kau masih menyimpannya, sih! Itu kan memalukan—Kakashi!", kepanikannya bertambah ketika cengiran jahil Kakashi makin menjadi.

"Kubaca ya?", suara pemuda jangkung itu terdengar menggoda. Dan memang menggoda Iruka adalah hobinya yang kesekian setelah bermain biola dan membaca Icha-icha Paradise, "dear, Hatake-san. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Bodoh memang, tapi—ouch!", Kakashi meringis ketika merasakan cubitan di perutnya. Ketika menoleh, sukses ia tergelak lebih keras karena menemukan raut cemberut Iruka yang legendaris itu, "jangan cemberut.", katanya sambil mengacak rambut coklat kekasihnya, "surat ini 'kan saksi sejarah kita."

Iruka masih merengut, "Saksi sejarah sih saksi sejarah, aku malu tahu!", wajah kuning kecoklatannya itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah karena kesal dan malu, "sudah, kemarikan suratnya. Kubakar saja deh.."

"Ee! Jangan!", mendengar kata 'bakar', langsung Kakashi menyelamatkan suratnya dari jangkauan Iruka, "dulu kau santai-santai saja waktu aku membacanya, sekarang kenapa panik?", tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Itu—", Iruka terdiam. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih manis dan enak dilihat, "mungkin karena dulu aku naksir kau mati-matian?"

Kakashi kembali mengulum senyumnya, "Memangnya sekarang tidak?"

Iruka menoleh, memperhatikan kekasihnya yang kini bagaikan Jepang nyasar tak terurus. Rambut silver gondrong mencuat-cuat, wajah kuyu belum mandi, plus bulu-bulu halus terlihat jelas karena Kakashi belum sempat bercukur. Belum lagi karena pola makan mahasiswa yang sarat junk food dan kebiasaan merokoknya. Ini perasaan Iruka saja, atau perut kekasihnya itu sedikit maju, ya? Melihat penampakan Kakashi kini, pemuda manis ini tak bisa berkata apapun kecuali menoleh ke arah lain dan menghela nafas berat.

"Hei, hei. Apa maksudmu dengan menghela nafas begitu?", tanya Kakashi dengan nada agak kesal bercampur geli. Kembali diacaknya rambut coklat itu.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada perutmu sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun ke depan.", ujar Iruka sambil kembali memandangi kekasihnya, "belum tiga tahun saja saja sudah begitu."

"Begitu bagaimana?", tanya Kakashi tidak paham. Tentu Iruka sudah hafal dengan tabiat kekasihnya yang sedikit malas berpikir itu. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan ketika Kakashi melipat rapi surat keramat itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke amplop. Setelah hening beberapa saat, Kakashi kembali buka suara, "sudah hampir tiga tahun, ya?", katanya sambil tersenyum pada Iruka.

Tanpa sadar bibir mungil itu ikut tersenyum, "Ya. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu kuliah. Aku harus segera mencari apartemen.", kata Iruka sambil meregangkan tubuhnya dan menyandar di sofa empuk itu, "dan kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi pada kita sepuluh tahun lagi ya?"

Kakashi ikut memandangi langit-langit, "Hmm, mungkin aku memimpin orkestra?", tanyanya sambil mengusap dagu—salah satu cita-citanya sejak kecil untuk menjadi musisi besar, "atau menjadi yakuza? Entahlah."

"Kalau aku, hmm...", Iruka ikut mengusap dagu, "kurasa aku harus bantu-bantu mengurus pabrik milik keluargaku?"

Hening. Hening yang lama dan membuat telinga sakit. Kenapa juga sebelum acara beres-beres kamar, Kakashi tidak menghidupkan _mp3 player_-nya. Kesepian itu dipecah oleh suara Iruka, "Sepuluh tahun lagi, aku masih pacarmu tidak, ya?"

Kakashi menoleh, "Kau sedang meragukan hubungan kita?"

"Tidak, aku tidak meragukan hal itu.", kelopak mata Iruka menyelimuti bola mata coklat beningnya, "tapi, entahlah.", bisiknya pelan. Ingin rasanya ia belajar untuk naif dan percaya kalau dengan cinta, mereka bisa tetap bersama. Kembali pada rasa percaya yang ditanamkannya ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan di setapak kecil berdua. Namun semakin bertambah usia, semakin ia melihat kalau kehidupan tak akan pernah seramah itu pada kaum minoritas. Kalau masyarakat dengan kejamnya meludahi orang-orang seperti mereka.

Apa sudah sebegitu jauh ia tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri? Apa kemunafikan sebagai efek samping kedewasaan sudah menjauhkannya dari mimpi-mimpi masa kecilnya? Ataukah memang tangan-tangan tak terlihat itu sudah berhasil membuatnya menoleh dari impian sederhananya? Iruka tak pernah berimpi untuk menyandang nama Hatake—oke, ia pernah berharap demikian—atau melarikan diri ke pulau terpencil dimana dunia hanya miliknya dan Kakashi berdua. Ia hanya ingin berada di samping kekasihnya, menemaninya, bertambah tua dan mati bersamanya.

"Ajari aku menjadi naif, Kakashi.", bisik Iruka sambil membuka matanya, menatap lelah pada masa depan yang sepertinya enggan tersenyum, "ajarkan aku memandang semua hal secara optimis seperti aku yang dulu.."

Mendengarnya, Kakashi tak dapat membalas apapun kecuali meraih telapak tangan Iruka yang halus itu. Perlahan, ia menautkan jemarinya di sana, menggenggamnya lembut dan membawa tangan kekasihnya ke wajahnya. Kakashi meninggalkan kecupan di punggung tangan itu, membuat kepala Iruka tertoleh dan menatap bola mata kelam itu dalam-dalam. Pemuda berambut silver itu menghela nafas, mempertipis jarak di antara mereka dan mengecup ringan bibir mungil kekasihnya. Berharap sentuhan itu bisa melunturkan kegundahan di sana.

"Dengar.", bisiknya, masih dengan bibir menempel di bibir Iruka, "aku memang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun lagi.", kembali Kakashi menekankan bibirnya ke bibir mungil itu, "tapi, bukankah sekarang aku masih ada di sini bersamamu?"

Lemah, Iruka mengangguk, "Iya, aku tahu.."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan, oke?", tanyanya sambil mencium dahi Iruka, lalu menempelkan dahi mereka. Suatu kebiasaan antara Kakashi dan Iruka ketika salah satu dari mereka merasa resah ataupun tidak aman. Seperti biasa, cara ini berhasil mentransfer kegelisahan Iruka dan membuatnya kembali tenang. Kakashi membelai rambut kekasihnya, "aku di sini. Selalu di sini."

Iruka mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Menurutmu, apa nama Hatake Iruka terdengar aneh?", tanyanya sambil tertawa iseng.

"Tidak.", jawab Kakashi cepat, "terdengar bagus, kok."

"Apa aku punya kesempatan untuk itu?", Iruka bertanya lagi.

Kakashi kembali memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu, membawanya sedekat mungkin, "Selalu ada. Dan kalau kau memang bersedia, suatu saat aku akan menjadikanmu Hatake Iruka.", kata Kakashi sambil mengecup kembali dahi kekasihnya.

"Suatu saat?"

"Suatu saat. Aku berjanji."

Iruka tersenyum. Ia selalu mempercayai kekasihnya, sekalipun kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja atau sekedar candaan. Rasanya kebohongan pun, kalau itu keluar dari mulut Kakashi, ia akan tetap mempercayainya. Mungkin memang jauh di lubuk hatinya, kenaifan itu masih ada. Pemuda itu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kakashi dan mencium sekilas pipi si rambut silver, "Sudah, lanjutkan beres-beres. Aku heran kau betah berada di ruangan seberantakan ini.", kata Iruka sambil memunguti bekas mi instan dan bungkus keripik kentang.

Kakashi tertawa kecil, "Iya, baiklah.", ia beranjak dari sofa, meletakkan surat cinta tadi ke tempat yang aman. Barulah ia membantu Iruka dengan meletakkan benda-benda ke tempat asalanya. Namun mau tak mau pikiran soal sepuluh-dua puluh tahun ke depan mengusik otaknya. Sebagian memerintahkannya untuk berpikir secara logika, namun hatinya tak sanggup untuk meninggalkan Iruka apapun alasannya. Sampai pada satu titik, ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan waktu saja yang menjawabnya. Membiarkan semua berjalan apa adanya. Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya, memanggil Iruka yang sedang sibuk dengan box sampah.

"Iruka?"

"_Hai'_?"

Kakashi tersenyum ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

"_Thank you for loving me._"

Iruka mengerenyitkan dahi pertanda bingung, namun dengan segera ekspresi itu mencair, "_Thank you for loving me back, Kakashi._"

.

**~Owari~**

**.**

Another tulisan jaman batu yang di remake XDD

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung

**Review membuat hariku lebih indah XD**


End file.
